


Gunsel

by von_gelmini



Series: Mob AUs [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Noir, Dark!Tony, Film Noir, M/M, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Offscreen Steve Rogers, dark!Peter, modern day noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Bucky fixed his eyes on Peter. “Let’s give him the gunsel.”Inspired by the fabulous moodboard that Starker-Sorbet made for me for the story. Run go see before you read.Starker-Sorbet's moodboards ard simply stunning and I love writing to them so much, I had to create a series to hold all the fics I intend to write to them.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Mob AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Gunsel

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> I have no excuse for myself. Except that I love Noir and I borrow shamelessly from the source material. As in my other story, Like Crystal. That one was based on 'To Have And Have Not'. This one is based on 'The Maltese Falcon'. And it's more shamelessly thieving than the last. But anyway...
> 
> * * *

Peter was new to being included in Tony Stark’s business. He and Tony had been together for a year, but only a couple of months after that Peter requested to be brought in on things. 

He wasn’t innocent. Everyone knew who Tony Stark was. He ran everything underhanded and illegal in the North East. So when Tony asked him out on a date after a chance encounter, he had a quick decision to make. There wasn’t really any doubt what his answer would be. Tony’s world fascinated Peter. It was a complicated puzzle and he liked the idea of working on it. It would take time for Tony to trust him. But in that time? It would be fun. 

After a year, Peter grew restless and Tony grew tired of lying about the details of his business. Only, Tony’s trusted inner circle had been less than thrilled to have the boss’ boy toy in on things. Even once Peter had proven himself and taken care of some difficult ‘business’ on his own, they still doubted he was anything but a pretty face to keep the boss happy in the bedroom.

Peter stood straight and quiet beside Tony, who lounged casually in a big, tall leather chair near the center of the room. Peter listened, but didn’t interrupt. Even though he knew _everything_ Tony did, knew _all_ the details of his business, he was still considered new and was trying to work his way into the inner circle’s good graces.

“We need a fall guy,” Bucky said, pacing the room, settling at last in one of the chairs in front of Tony’s desk. “The NYPD aren’t the only ones looking into this. The FBI’s gotten interested. If the police solve it, the FBI loses interest. So we need someone the police can blame for those three murders.”

“Three?” Natasha said. “There were only two.”

“My partner on the deal,” Tony smirked, “turned up in the East River last night.”

“Okay, three,” Natasha said. “What difference does it make how many there are? Bucky has a point. We’ve done well in staying off the OCB’s radar. We want to stay that way. Someone has to take the blame. We have to give the police something so the FBI marks the case closed.”

Tony scoffed. “You can’t expect me to think that _you,_ of _all_ people, are afraid of the police or the FBI.” He paused. “Or that you’re not able to handle…”

“I’m _very_ able to handle either of them,” she said, irritated by Tony’s insinuation.

“I’m in this up to my neck, dammit,” Bucky interrupted. “Two of them are directly traceable by someone good — and you know Rogers is good — back to me.” He was angry at Tony’s nonchalant confidence that he and his organization were untouchable. He’d never taken such a tone with the boss before. But desperation can make a man stormy. “I’ve got to find somebody to put this on. If I don’t, I’ll be the one Rogers hones in on.”

Barnes stood up from his chair and paced like a caged tiger in front of Tony’s desk. He stopped at the far corner of it. Bucky fixed his eyes on Peter. “Let’s give him the gunsel. He actually _did_ shoot one of them when you sent him out with me to work on the problem.” He gave Peter a once over. “He’s made for the part. Look at him. Inexperienced, clumsy. Say he was trying to work his way out of your bed and into the organization by killing three of your enemies. Let’s give _him_ to the NYPD.”

Tony leaned onto the arm of his chair, inclined towards Peter, and laughed. Low pitched and uncharacteristically loud. He paused for breath and continued his mirth. “Buck, there’s no telling what solution you’ll come up with, except it’s going to be dramatic.”

Bucky misinterpreted Tony’s meaning. “It’s our best option, boss. There isn’t anything about him and the story that Rogers won’t eat with a spoon. The chance at getting your latest boy? A blundering climber getting above himself? It’s custom made.”

Tony’s look turned cold as he stared at his right-hand man. “Even if I considered it, Peter is more than just a _climber.”_ Tony flung the word back at Barnes. “If I did what you propose, what do _you_ think would keep Peter from telling Rogers every last detail, details that none of you know, about my business.”

“Let him talk. Rogers will never believe that one of your bedwarmers knows about your business. No one will do anything about what he says.”

Tony’s laugh was harsher. He tapped Peter on the side of his leg and looked up at him. “What do you think of this idea? Funny, huh?”

Peter stared at Bucky. “Yeah. Funny,” he said, deadpan.

Tony stood and walked over to Natasha. “What do you think, Nat? That a good solution?”

“Not at all,” Natasha said, shooting a sidelong glance at Bucky. “It’s too much exposure. Even if Rogers bought the story Barnes _thinks_ Peter’s going to tell, which Peter won’t, the story he _does_ tell will be the end of you.” She nodded to Bucky. “And will do absolutely nothing to harm anyone else. Peter’s loyal… _to you.”_ She nodded to Tony.

 _“I’m_ loyal,” Bucky argued. “But the kid’s not going to be missed. You’ll replace him within the week.”

“I thought you were more observant than that,” Tony said, moving in front of Barnes. “You’ve known me for a very long time. When have I ever brought one of my _bedwarmers,”_ Tony spat the word in disgust, “into the business? When have I sent one of them out to do _work?_ Expected one of them to be able to handle said work? And to not be disappointed by their results?”

Bucky’s breath quickened. “Never.” He shook his head slightly. “I got…”

“You fucking panicked,” Tony yelled. “You’ve been jumpy ever since Rogers joined the FBI. I’ve worked with you for years. I trust you more than anyone except Peter. What is it about this one? We’ve handled worse than an eager beaver transfer from NYPD. Why’s he got you jumpy?”

Bucky closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. “He’s my ex.”

Tony stared straight at Bucky, scanning his face for any sign of a lie. “When?”

“Before this. Before us,” Barnes said hurriedly. “We grew up together. We had a thing. Teenagers, y’know? It was over long before I came into the life.”

“All right.” Tony turned around, pacing, keeping his back to Barnes. “I’m going to overlook the fact that you _failed_ to tell me this important bit of information. But your childhood sweetheart is going to be taken care of.” Tony paused. “By you and Peter.”

Tony said back down in his chair and looked up at Peter. “If he hesitates at all, kill them both.”

Peter looked coldly at Bucky. Then he beamed at Tony. “Whatever you say, _boss.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Gunsel is dated slang for a gay man (usually a bottom) with an older gay man (usually the top). Another definition is a gun-carrying criminal.
> 
> In the Maltese Falcon, Dashiell Hammett used the word gunsel knowing that the editor would likely misunderstand it as relating to gun, and therefore allow it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.
> 
> (please note the change in the blog name. It has a hyphen now because I messed up and deleted all my blogs by accident.)


End file.
